Escusas
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Los amantes solo necesitan una escusa para estar juntos, aunque uno de ellos este con 40 de fiebre. RedxGreen.


ESCUSAS

Intento levantarse pero se vio obligado a volver a la cama cuando toda la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. No había querido admitirlo hace unos días, pero los síntomas y la imposibilidad de salir de la cama no le dejaban opción. Ahora era oficial, estaba enfermo.

Aborrecía con toda su alma estar enfermo, permanecer en la cama sin hacer nada, esperando solo a que los virus de su cuerpo decidiesen que ya le habían torturado lo suficiente y le dejasen en paz, era algo que le superaba.

Dejo el termómetro que le había confirmado su alta temperatura y se dirigió a su cuarto, lo mejor seria descansar un rato y así seguramente se despertaría mejor. Eevee corrió hasta la cama y se subió en ella dándole a entender que le acompañaría. Sonrió abriendo la cama y preparándose para meterse dentro junto con el pequeño pokemon, el cual se acurruco a su lado bajo las mantas dejando solo a la vista su cola.

Fuera del gimnasio una figura observaba sonriente el edificio avanzando a paso ágil. Su visita seria una gran sorpresa para el líder de gimnasio. Alargo la mano colocándose la gorra y acariciando de paso al Pikachu que iba en su hombro.

Red avanzaba contento de que el acceso al MT. Silver estuviese cerrado por unos días, así podía ir a hacerle una visita a Green. No tuvo problema para entrar dentro del único área habitable del gimnasio, dedicada al líder del mismo y oculta en algún lugar de las paredes del gimnasio, pues hacia tiempo que el castaño le había dado una copia de la llave.

Recorrió toda la casa y el gimnasio extrañado de no encontrarle. Había recorrido ya incluso el despacho donde solía trabajar en todo el papeleo que le daban a los lideres de gimnasio, pero no estaba ni ahí. Cuando hubo revisado todas las habitaciones se dirigió a la única en la que podía estar, si se encontraba en casa, que era su habitación.

Asomo la cabeza dentro del oscuro cuarto reconociendo un bulto sobre la cama, sonrió, con el silencio que había en la casa debía haberse imaginado antes que estaba ahí. Pika le tiro del cuello de la chaqueta cuando distinguió la cola de Eevee saliendo de entre las sabanas al lado de la cara de Green.

Una idea cruzo por la mente del entrenador y del pokemon. Con cuidado y andando muy despacito se dirigieron hacia la cama. Cuando estaban casi sobre ella, ambos volvieron a mirarse sonriendo, cogieron algo de impulso y se lanzaron encima de los otros.

Por su parte Green estaba quedándose dormido, en tal estado de sopor estaba que ni siquiera había notado la luz que se colaba por su puerta. El salto de Red y Pika sobre ellos les sorprendió tanto que si no hubiesen tenido algo encima los dos hubiesen llegado hasta el techo.

Por puro impulso cogió uno de los libros que tenía al borde de la cama y lo levanto amenazante, pero la visión de una gorra roja entre las sombras le hizo detenerse antes de asestar el golpe. Aún estaba más dormido que despierto, así que no sabía muy bien si estaba soñando o no.

-Re… ¿Red?- pregunto un poco confuso.

-No, soy un pokemon salvaje- dijo levantando la cabeza de las mantas y siendo imitado por Pika. La postura de Green con el libro en alto y la posición de ataque de Eevee les confirmaron que habían conseguido lo que querían. Asustarles.

El líder rodo los ojos y volvió a tumbarse en la cama dejando el libro a un lado, con un par de caricias consiguió que Eevee también se calmase y volviese a su lado, se aseguraría de que se ambos pagaran caro ese susto.

-Eres un idiota Red- dijo aun sintiendo el corazón acelerado por el susto- la próxima vez no te libraras de un golpe.

-Bueno, entonces tendré que esquivarlo- gateo por la cama y se tumbó sobre el menor apoyando la cabeza en su hombro viendo como Pika hacia lo mismo con el pequeño pokemon marrón y le mordía la oreja- ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la cama?

-Intentaba descansar- aunque con el ahí ya sería imposible- hasta que has llegado tu- Ladeo la cabeza depositando un beso en la mejilla de Red- ¿y tú?, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa-cueva?

El contacto de los labios de Green le hizo notar que algo no iba bien, se incorporó tocando las mejillas del líder. Conocía muy bien la temperatura que solía tener y esta era claramente elevada, lo cual solo podía querer decir una cosa.

-Green… - poso sus labios sobre la frente del otro confirmando sus sospechas- … ¡Tienes fiebre!

-Precisamente por eso te he dicho que estaba descansando – quiso decir algo más, pero un arranque de tos se lo impidió.

-¿¡Que has hecho para ponerte enfermo!- inquirió sentándose a su lado en la cama- luego me dices a mí que me pasara esto por estar en la montaña, ni yo me he puesto así de mal.

-He estado haciendo lo de siempre.

Aunque seguramente la culpa de su estado la tuviese la tormenta que le cayó encima a él y sus pokemon mientras estaban entrenando en el Bosque Verde, pero eso era algo que no le diría a Red, seguramente se pondría demasiado pesado con ello.

-¡Eres un idiota!- estaba enfadado, no le gustaba que el castaño cuidase tan poco su salud- seguro que te has estado esforzando demasiado y no te has cuidado nada. Siempre con el papeleo y entrenando.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada- volvió a reiterar apartando las manos, ya calientes, de sus mejillas- además, pasara pronto.

- Da igual, yo te cuidare mientras estés enfermo –dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Desde la cama Green suspiro, en un principio no tenía pensado seguirle, pero cuando empezó a oír algunos ruidos extraños en la cocina decidió que lo mejor sería vigilarle. Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a los pokemon, que ya se habían dormido.

El contacto del frio suelo con sus pies le trajo un gran alivio, por ello opto por dejar las zapatillas a un lado y encaminarse a la cocina.

Por su parte Red estaba inclinado sobre su mochila buscando alguna de las hierbas medicinales que siempre llevaba encima para casos como este. Busco un cazo donde poder poner agua a hervir, con un poco de suerte Green tendría miel y podría hacerle una infusión que, al menos, haría que su garganta mejorase.

Dejo el agua sobre el fuego hasta que hirviese y rebusco en la nevera algo con lo que hacer una sopa o algo ligero que darle al otro para comer, conociéndole no habría probado bocado alguno, luego el desastre era él. Desde la puerta de la cocina una mirada verde seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- inquirió el líder de gimnasio.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo – se giró mirándole con los brazos cruzados- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama y descalzo?

Red parecía una autentica madre en ese momento, incluso le pareció haber visto a su propia hermana en el lugar del maestro, la fiebre le estaba afectando.

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-Prepararte algo de comer, ¡ahora vete a la cama!

Se le quedo mirando un momento antes de girar sobre sí mismo y abandonar la cocina volviendo de nuevo al cuarto donde Eevee y Pika se encontraban jugando. Volvió a meterse en la cama y como por arte de magia los pokemon parecieron caer en un profundo sueño, pero él no podía dormirse, a pesar del dolor de cabeza y el malestar general se sentía intranquilo dejando a Red solo en la cocina.

Al parecer aun no era su hora de dormir pues el maestro no tardo en entrar con una bandeja en las manos. Se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a los pokemon, recibiendo en su regazo la bandeja. Tenía que admitir que no era el mejunje de color extraño que esperaba.

-Tomate primero esto- indico señalando a la taza- está algo malo así que el sabor de la sopa lo compensara.

Red se sentó a su lado para vigilar que no dejase nada en el plato y se bebiese todo el líquido, sabia lo testarudo y orgulloso que podía ser Green, pero esa situación no era para ser orgulloso, su salud era más importante.

Sin ninguna protesta, por suerte para el luchador, no tardo en empezar a beber el líquido que le había dado, al principio con cara de asco pero luego se lo acabo bebiendo de un trago. A Red le parecía graciosa esa escena, a pesar de lo maduro que demostraba ser el menor seguía teniendo 16 años y como tal aun tenía varias costumbres infantiles que le divertía descubrir.

De vez en cuando Green desviaba la mirada hacia el moreno, pero inmediatamente volvía a su plato, como si le avergonzase que le viese comer de esa forma. Ese gesto y el sonrojo febril de sus mejillas le hayan ver completamente tierno.

No tardó mucho en terminar la comida que Red le había traído y antes de poder protestar el mayor ya estaba en su cama abrazándole por la cintura.

-¿sabes? –Pregunto el maestro- aunque no me gusta que estés enfermo no puedo quejarme demasiado.

-¿A si?, ¿y eso por qué?

-Porque mientras estés enfermo tengo una excusa para no volver a la montaña aunque reabran el paso y quedarme contigo.

Lo último se lo dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida con la del entrenador. Green se pegó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de Red y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este. Puede que después de todo no estuviese tan mal estar enfermo de vez en cuando.

FIN


End file.
